Emmett Day!
by thegirlwhoreadsfanfic
Summary: It's Emmett Day for the gang. Earning a lot of groans, Emmett coaxes everyone to a surprise place where everything doesn't go quite the way he wanted it to. For Epic T-Rated contest. Rules inside. ONE-SHOT! canon pairings.


**Epic T-Rated Contest:** Runs until June 6th, 11:59 MST

It seems like everyone has had an M rated contest going on. Daddy's Little Cannibal and I decided that we're finished with lemon contests, and want to create an Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest.

The rules:

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above. Have fun with it! We look forward to reading your entries. :)

**Emmett's Day**

Bella P.O.V.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Emmett yelled at me while jumping on my bed.

"What?!" I groaned from underneath my pillow. I was enjoying my day off by sleeping in an hour. But Emmett just had to come and ruin it for me. I think I am going to make a rule that you can't bother me until _I _get up. Or it's illegal to get out of bed before me. But that would be selfish, I scolded myself. I groaned again as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Emmett was crouched on my bed with a goofy grin plastered to his face. His eyes danced with mischief. I was scared as to why he wanted to wake me up at; I looked over at my clock, the red lights flashed 8:00 a.m. "Emmett McCarthy, you did not just wake me up at 8 o'clock in the freaking morning, on my day off!" I fumed. My cheeks burned with anger. Emmett's face fell, but then perked right back up.

"Come on, little sister, you know you love me," Emmett teased. He reached out and tickled me. I giggled and sprawled everywhere; kicking and punching in the air. Somehow Emmett managed to miss every swing even with his size.

"Fine, I love you," I grumbled between giggles. Emmett stopped and kissed my forehead.

"Love ya too, sis," Emmett chuckled. I loved my brother, even if he was a big goof most of the time.

"So, what are we doing on our day off?" I asked, guessing that was what he had waked me up for. I worked at a publishing agency and had been busy for the past two weeks editing someone's novel. Emmett was a physical therapist and loved to help the elderly.

"I thought we would round up the gang and walk around Seattle," Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow. If that was all, then he wouldn't have run into my room like a little kid on Christmas. The thought occurred to me that I should have never given him a key to my apartment in case of emergencies. Seeing how he doesn't use if for emergencies anyways, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Emmett," I started question his motives.

"Fine, but it is a surprise so I can't tell you what else we are doing," that twinkle was back in his eyes.

"Should I be concerned?" I mused, smiling anyways.

"Of course, I planned the day," Emmett smiled wickedly and fled from the room. "Oh, wear something that can get wet," Emmett hollered from the hall.

"Ugh," I groaned and flopped back onto my inviting bed. My phone buzzed from the nightstand as soon as my head hit the pillows. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Did I wake you up, love?" Edward's velvety voice asked worriedly.

"No, Emmett did about five minutes ago. Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy," I perked up from being able to talk to my boyfriend. We have been together since our junior year in high school. Here it is, seven years later and we are still going strong. My brother fell in love with Edward's cousin, Rosalie, during their freshman year in college. Edward had invited me to a family get-together during our junior-senior summer, and Emmett tagged along. They were inseparable ever since. As were Edward and I. Emmett popped the question, so they were already happily married. The whole wedding was in my best friend's hands. Alice was currently dating Jasper, Rosalie's twin. They were very serious and had been dating for four years. I had met Alice my freshman year of college and introduced the two. They were perfect together.

"Did Emmett tell you the news?" Edward brought me back from my thoughts.

"Unfortunately; did he give anything away while talking to you?" I inquired; groveling for any more details besides 'wear something that can get wet'.

"No, just that we are getting wet," Edward sighed. "What about you?" he asked hopeful for more information.

"Nope, same story," I said disappointedly.

"Well, I will be there in half an hour," Edward mentioned cheerfully.

"I will see you then," we said our good-byes and hung up. I stretched out on my bed and sighed. Looking back at the clock answered my internal debate. I climbed out of bed groggily and shuffled towards my light which I turned on. The light blinded me for a moment so I had to let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. I shuffled over to my bathroom and did my morning routine. Leaving my hair to air dry after my shower, I dressed quickly into a pair of Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt; slipping on my tennis shoes. My hair was dry when there was a knock on the door. I threw my hair into a quick pony-tail and grabbed my cell and keys. Edward was leaning against the wall in all his glory when I opened the door.

"Hello, love," Edward smiled crookedly and leaned in to give a quick kiss. The simple touch sent tingles throughout my entire body. Just like the first time we ever brushed against each other all those years ago.

"Hi," I pathetically responded.

"Are you ready for Emmett Day?" Edward chuckled, taking my hand in his and leading me to his shiny, silver Volvo. Yes, Edward came from a better family than me. And yes, Edward's job paid a little more than mine. He was a music professor at the University of Washington.

"Not really, but I don't have a choice," I sighed as he opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He was already in the driver's seat starting the engine when my buckle clicked.

"I missed you," Edward rubbed his thumb reassuringly on my hand.

"As I you," I smiled brightly. The day didn't look too bad now. Whatever Emmett had planned for us today wouldn't be so bad with Edward by my side.

We pulled into Emmett's driveway and spotted Jasper's '69 Camaro parked next to Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie's M3 was probably sitting in the garage. No way would she let her pride and joy just sit on the driveway where it could get rained on or attacked by gaseous birds. Alice greeted us at the door when we stepped inside the two-story home. The interior designing was obviously one of Alice's masterpieces. She was probably _the _best interior designer in Washington.

"Bella," Alice squealed in delight and wrapped me into a hug. Her pixie frame was bouncing up and down in excitement. She pulled back and studied my attire. She shook her head, obviously disappointed. "This isn't going to do," Alice mumbled under her breath. "That's okay; I brought something for you anyways."

"Of course you did," I grumbled as she drug me up the stairs. Jasper and Edward gave me a sympathetic look before disappearing into the living room where Emmett was yelling at the TV.

"Hey Bells," Rosalie ran over from her vanity to greet me. "I missed ya."

"It's only been two days since you saw me," I chuckled as she released me from her death grip. She glared at me, but returned to her curling iron.

"That's still too long, Bella," Rose scolded, giving me a look with her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful long, blonde hair was in gorgeous waves. Rosalie had a body that every model envied. She wasn't deathly skinny; but she had the perfect curves. Rose stood at 5'10 without heels. She worked at a law firm and could always get the jurors to swing her way. I think she has lost two cases in counting. "You're wearing that?" Rosalie asked, appalled at my appearance.

"Figured Alice would have something for me," I lied. Rosalie knowingly smiled and went back to adding to her perfection. Alice's dark, spiky hair bounced into view. She was holding a wad of clothes in her hands.

"Here," Alice shoved them into my hands. I sighed and walked in the direction of Rosalie's bathroom. I sat the clothes down on Emmett's side of the counter. Rose's side was a little cluttered with hair products and what not. I quickly changed and looked in the full body mirror that was in their bathroom. Alice knew me too well. She had picked out a blue bikini under a white crochet tank and the same color blue jean shorts. I looked really good and I was comfy. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Alice and Rose were in similar attires. Rosalie's main color was red, and Alice's was pink; as per usual for the two. Edward said he liked me in blue; Emmett liked Rose in red; and Alice looked best in pink according to Jasper. So it worked out for the best.

"Ready?" I asked. Alice shook her head. "What now?" I grimaced as Alice pointed to the vanity. Luckily, we were getting wet today. So, Alice only added mouse to give my brown hair bounce. Then she applied water-proof mascara and caramel lip gloss.

"All done," Alice smiled in approval. "What do you think, Rose?"

"Hold on a sec," Rose held up a finger then ran into her closet. She returned with a straw fedora that had a black belt and a pair of blue flip flops and ray-bans that matched my bathing suit top. They fixed the accessories on me and then stepped back to observe me. "Perfect," they both gasped. I'm sure I was blushing mad with their compliments. I'm also sure I looked even more Plain Jane than usual standing next to them.

"Let's go," I persisted, heading towards the door.

"Fine," they both sighed but followed. We heard several angry voices coming from the living room so we went there. The voices instantly stopped when we entered the room. I looked for my man and found him gawking at me. My blush spread quickly and probably darkened.

"Okay guys, we know you like our goodies, but we got to get a move on to where ever Emmett has planned for us today," Rosalie smirked. I giggled as all three guys gulped then stood quickly. They were all wearing trunks and wife beaters. Their colors coordinated with their significant other.

"You know, you can't really say anything. It's not our fault that you look so tempting that we could just eat you," Emmett growled as he swept Rosalie into his arms.

"Um, Emmett, that would be cannibalism. And most of today's society frowns on cannibalism. Then Alice would murder you for ruining her reputation because she was pegged as your friend," I informed him. Emmett gave me a look then acted like he was about to take a bite out of Rose. He nibbled along her neck then threw her on his shoulder so her head was by his butt, taking her to the Jeep. Rose squealed, but didn't protest her treatment.

"He's right," a velvety voice whispered in my ear from behind me.

"I know," I said confidently. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me off to the Jeep. I wound up sitting in his lap seeing how we were one seat short. Alice was sitting in between Jazz and Edward while Rose took passenger and Emmett drove.

Emmett turned down the radio that had been blasting That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings. Me and the girls complained when he did. We had been singing and having a good time. "Listen," Emmett spoke and we quieted down. "I need you to cover your eyes," Emmett instructed. Everyone closed their eyes warily but me. "Edward, cover Bella's eyes and make sure she doesn't peek." Edward chuckled and did as he was told. His hands covered my eyes as we drove for a few more minutes. "Okay, open!" Emmett hollered when he shut his engine off.

Edward removed his eyes just as I heard several groans. I looked around to see we had pulled up at a fair. Several booths and rides were set up that would cool you off from the hot summer day with cold water. I let out a groan of my own. "Seriously?" Alice whined. A few others, including me, voiced their own protests.

"Hey, today is Emmett Day. And we will do what Emmett wants to do. That was the rules. So, you are going to do as Emmett says and enjoy it!" Emmett said seriously. But that seriousness was for nothing when a broad grin crossed his face soon after. "Now come on," he hopped out of the Jeep and made his way to the entrance quickly with an extra bounce in his step.

"We might as well get this over with, he will just request the next scheduled day," Edward reasoned. I sighed, he was right. A few years ago, we made this game where one person got to chose what the group would do for a day every week. Well, it was Emmett's turn.

"He's right," Rosalie huffed then climbed out of the Jeep to catch up with her husband.

"I curse the day we made this game," Jasper threatened under his breath as he helped Alice out.

"Totally agree," Alice mumbled and walked off hand in hand with Jasper after the others.

"Let's go, love," Edward picked me up and sat me down outside the Jeep. He hopped out and we strolled behind the others leisurely. Edward paid and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards the group.

"Hurry up," Emmett was bouncing up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

"Coming mother," I grumbled.

"Lose the attitude or you're going to the car," Emmett feigned motherly.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm not that mean," Emmett cracked a smile then went to trying to pick where we should go first. I rolled my eyes at his reasoning. "OOH!" Emmett cried out and pointed to a large red truck. "I wanna go take a picture by the fire truck!" Emmett disappeared as he ran full speed for the giant fire engine.

"I swear you are worse than a five year old," Rosalie complained but stomped off behind Emmett anyways. Edward dragged me; who was not to willing at the moment. It was hot and I did not want to take pictures with a fire truck. I mean, seriously Emmett? Sometimes I have to question how were even from the same parents and share DNA.

"Can I take a picture?" Emmett asked a fireman excitedly.

"Um, sure," the fireman looked at Emmett curiously then at the group. I guess he recognized our expressions and nodded his head in understanding. "Happens all the time," he murmured as he walked passed us to talk to some kids who wanted to get on the back.

"Come on guys," Emmett waved us over to the side of the truck that had 'Seattle Fire Dept.' painted on it. We all shuffled unenthusiastically over to him. "Smile," Emmett grinned as he snapped the picture.

"Can we do something else now?" Alice quipped as soon as the camera made the click noise.

"I guess," Emmett mumbled sadly as he looked at the picture on his digital camera. "Ah, come on, why can't you guys smile?"

We all just looked at him.

"Fine."

"Ooh, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Alice suggested, pointing to the giant circle of rotating cages. I blanched.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper questioned hesitantly. I shook my head.

"She doesn't like Ferris Wheels. Remember when the cage flipped over and she was dangling in the air for a good ten minutes before they were able to bring her down?" Emmett's expression saddened at the memory. This had happened when I was eleven years old. So, Em was the only one there. But still, they all knew the story. Edward pulled me closer to his side to comfort me. I felt better immediately.

"I'm fine guys, really," I assured them. Their sympathetic looks weren't helping. We were here to have fun, not feel sorry for me. "You can go ahead without me; I think I am going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?" I asked nonchalantly. They all just gave me a 'we're not buying it' look.

"Yeah, get us some snow cones," Alice spoke up for everyone then led them away. Edward stayed behind.

"You don't have to stay because of me," I told him. He just shrugged.

"Bella, I rather stay here with you. Besides, Ferris wheels are scary," Edward lied.

"Whatever," I giggled and walked to the nearest vendor.

"What would you like?" the girl behind the counter asked. She looked behind me and saw Edward. Well, I guess that's what she saw because the look on her face gave it away. Her eyes glazed over and she had her mouth hanging open. She quickly recovered and checked herself in the window. Approving of her appearance, she turned back to me. "Hi, my name is Tanya, what can I do for you today?" 'Tanya's' question was directed to Edward, who wasn't paying the slight bit attention when I turned around. No, his face was angled down, and I could see just enough through his glasses to tell he was looking at my butt that was sticking out because I was leaning over.

"Edward," I hissed. He looked up and a guilty blush appeared on his cheeks. "Later," I whispered, smiling then turned around to see Tanya fuming. Her composure quickly changed to a fake smile. "Can I get six rainbow snow cones?" Tanya gave me a look that screamed 'what?!'

"Uh, yeah, whatever," Tanya sneered then went to making my order. Edward and I waited patiently while Tanya took her sweet time. "That would be twelve dollars," an annoying voice screeched from behind the counter. I handed Tanya the money as she sat the snow cones out. Edward grabbed three and I grabbed the other three. We walked over to a bench and sat down to wait for the others.

"Ouch," someone hissed from behind us. I turned around to see Rosalie hovering over Emmett who was leaning his head back. Blood was trickling over his chin and down his neck. I covered my noise instantly because the smell of blood always made me nauseous. Edward jumped up, and I followed. Alice looked ticked off and Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" I rushed over to my brother, still holding my nose.

"Got into it with some guy about cutting in line, and it turned ugly; as you can see," Rose gestured to his bleeding self.

"Smart Em," I muttered.

"Well, he was cutting in front of us," Emmett defended.

"Mhm," I breathed. "Edward, would you get some ice and paper towels?" I asked him. He nodded his head and took off. "You can't go one outing without getting into a fight, can you?" Emmett just gave me a wry smile.

"Here," Edward handed me an ice pack and several paper towels.

"Thanks," I said then went to helping Emmett. "We should get you to the house," I mentioned after I got it to stop bleeding.

"Yeah," everyone agreed, happy to go home.

"Ah, but we didn't get wet!"

**A/N So that was my entry. Just a one-shot. Might make it a 2 shot. I know it's not good. It's my first one-shot. Be easy? Go vote!! Oh, Bella, Alice, and Rose's outfits on my profile. **


End file.
